Empty Space
by darkangeloblivion
Summary: It's a trunks and pan get-to-gether. What could be more fun?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own DragonBall, DragonBall Z, or DragonBall GT

'Oh my god, I can't beleive she just did that. How could she!? Honestly, if I weren't such a gentleman I'd... well I'm not really sure what I would do. Down her shirt! Geez, I didn't think she could be so crude, resorting to such childish means just to stay where she doesn't belong. Oh who am I kidding, I actually considered going after it! I have got to be the worlds biggest pervert. I mean she's way to young for me to think that... it must be my hormones.  
But she is really cute, and tough too. She could hold her own against just about anyone. Maybe I should just go after it anyway, but that would mean I would wind up touching her. No, that's deffinately not a good idea, I might do something stupid'  
Trunks was interupted from his thoughts by his door slamming open to reveal the girl he had just been thinking about wearing an apron and wielding a spoon.  
"Dinners ready, but next time one of you is cooking. I already do everything else and you're not getting out of it this time"  
That said, Pan stuck her nose in the air and left the small room with a swirl of frilly white apron. She never noticed the red tinge that coloured trunks face when she had entered.  
'O.K., don't think about her, think about anything else... Oolong in womens under wear. O.k.  
that did it'  
With that Trunks left to join the other two at the table, hopeing that Goku hadn't already devoured that evening's meal.

A/N: If you liked the teaser chapter, let me know and I'll keep going with it 


	2. Mind Games

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything DragonBall related, except for some dvd's, much to my muses disappointment.

Dinner, surprisingly enough, was still on the table when Trunks sat down.  
"Man, I thought for sure that you would have it all gone by now" the purple haired teenager commented, starting to fill up a plate for himself.  
"Well, I would have, but Pan smacked my hand with a spoon when I tried to get some," Goku said while idly rubbing the back of said hand. No sooner had this been said than did the dreaded spoon come sailing down full force onto Trunks hands, knocking the fork he had been using to serve himself flying across the room.  
"Are you both barbarians? Don't you know that ladies always go first, especially when they made it all?" Pan asked, glaring at them as if daring them to argue. Both Trunks and Goku were too shocked to pick their jaws up of the floor, much less argue with her. 

After dinner was eaten and the plates cleaned (after a lot of complaining on the boys behalf) Pan declared that she was bored.  
"What did you think a trip through space would be like? There isn't a whole lot to do out here you know." "Well then, I guess it's a good thing I had the foresight to plan ahead and pack some games," Pan stated beaming at the both of them. While Goku jumped up and down, clearly excited about the prospect of having some fun, Trunks just looked at Pan like she had grown a second head.  
"Why would you pack things for a trip you weren't even supposed to be on?" Trunks said, clearly still flabbergasted.  
Pan managed to tint a pretty shade of pink before looking down at her feet and muttering "I figured you wouldn't think to bring something to pass the time." "Oh, well um, thanks…" Trunks said, now also staring at an interesting spot on the floor.  
"What games did you bring? Do you have Hungry Hungry Hippo's, I love that game!" "Grandpa, do you ever think about anything but food!?" "Well, I think about fighting too," Goku said, a confused pout forming on his little face.  
"I'll go get all the games and then we can all decide on one, ok?" Pan asked while walking out of the small dining area.

When she returned she laid all the games out on the table for the other two to inspect. Trivial Pursuit was the first to be voted out after both Trunks and Pan glanced at Goku. Monopoly was the next one to be set aside when they couldn't agree on who would be allowed to be the car. No one felt like explaining to Goku how to play poker, so those were the next to go. They were down to only two games left, Twister and Mouse Hunt. "Why don't we just flip a coin, heads gets Mouse Hunt and tails gets Twister," Trunks said after a few minutes of debate between the two games. After the coin toss the table was moved and the colorful mat was carefully laid out.  
"How do you play this again?" Goku asked while looking between the two of them.  
"How's this grandpa, me and Trunks will play first so you can see how it works and then we can all play," Pan asked sounding all logical (or at least she thought so.  
"But first we need at least one rule, no flying of any sort, it would be kind of like cheating" Trunks said looking at the other two.  
They all agreed and Goku was set with the task of manning the spinner.  
"O.k., it says left leg red" Goku said in what was obviously barely contained excitement.  
As the game progressed, Trunks began to get a brighter red with each move, until one move forced Pan to into a placing certain areas directly under Trunks face. Trunks promptly fell over causing the end of the game.  
"Um, why don't you two keep playing, I've got to go make sure were still on course," he stuttered quickly, nearly running for the cockpit leaving one confused young savior of the universe and one smirking female Son.

'Oolong, think about Oolong… no, not Pan in just underwear! Damn, gotta think of something else… mom and dad naked… in the gravity room. Ew ew ew, that was sooo disgusting., but it worked. ' Trunks was shaken from his thoughts by a sweet voice next to his ear.  
"So, are we still on course, I'd hate to have been thrown off course. That would mean we would have to be stuck out here, all alone, even longer wouldn't it?" Pan asked in a sickeningly innocent voice.  
"No, still on course. I've got to go to bed now," Trunks announced rushing past her towards his and Goku's room.  
'I don't know if I can handle another year of this' was the last thing Trunks thought as he glanced back at Pan before retreating the rest of the way to his room. 


End file.
